


sick days

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Human AU, M/M, i guess a bit witchy?, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:47:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23742535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "#24 with virgil and roman?#24 “I’m sick so you make me chicken soup and I’m really grateful but I’ve also seen you read books on magical spells and potion-making so I’m not sure if I should drink your soup in case it turns me into a toad” AU."
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Kudos: 43





	sick days

**Author's Note:**

> Title: sick days
> 
> Pairing: Prinxiety
> 
> AU: Human!AU
> 
> Words: 445
> 
> TW: i don’t think there are any, tell me if you want me to add them
> 
> “I’m sick so you make me chicken soup and I’m really grateful but I’ve also seen you read books on magical spells and potion-making so I’m not sure if I should drink your soup in case it turns me into a toad” AU.

Virgil woke up to Roman hovering over him, his hand gently caressing the youngers face. “Oh, you’re finally awake!” Roman said with delight. Virgil tried to answer but found that he couldn’t, his throat was sore and his voice gone. “You were coughing all night. When I checked you temperature a while back, it was way too high. I made you chicken soup by the way!” Roman rambled to his boyfriend. The purple haired male eyed the bowl on the nightstand suspiciously. He’d seen Roman reading a few books on magical spells and potion making for the past weeks and hands down; he didn’t wanna turn into a toad. Roman sat Virgil up before sitting down on the edge of the bed, going to feed the younger. Said younger compliantly let himself be fed, deciding that it was something his boyfriend made for him and he wasn’t going to pass that. After the first few spoons, Virgil felt his throat open more and tried to speak. “Ro, did you put anything in this? This doesn’t taste like normal chicken soup…” Virgil looked at the older, who broke out smiling. “It worked!” Roman’s face lit up in an instant. “What worked?” The smaller of the two was concerned, was he actually gonna turn into a toad? “Well uhm.. I may have looked up a potion that’s supposed to make you feel better in no time when you’re sick. And I may have made that potion. And I may have put it into the soup.” He got quiter towards the end, suddenly scared of his boyfriend trying to kill him. “So you’re telling me that you made some kind of potion or whatever and put it into a fricking chicken soup? Roman, I have a cold, I would’ve been better in a few days!” Virgil exclaimed, not knowing how exactly to react to the situation. Yes, it felt nice knowing that Roman would do this kind of stuff for him, but he wasn’t exactly keen on drinking a potion. “I’m sorry Virge. I didn’t mean to upset you.” The elder looked down at his feet, the floor suddenly being very interesting. “Roman… No, it’s fine. I would just appreciate it if you would tell me beforehand the next time. Now come here and let me cuddle with you.” Virgil grinned and taking and carefully putting the bowl back onto the nightstand. “Well if you insist.” “Just shut up.”

And so Virgil pulled Roman down onto the bed with him, quickly huddling him under the blanket. They spend the rest of the day there, talking about everything and nothing at all, just being content in each others arms.


End file.
